Lunar Lullabies
by KappuchuInu
Summary: When Sesshomaru loses control of his inner beast and mates with Rin, he leaves her behind, alone in the forest. Unexpected events ensue and knowledge is gained. Will Sesshomaru succomb to her lunar lullabies?


Lunar Lullabies

Chapter One

"Impudent girl! Get back here before Lord Sesshomaru finds out you left camp again!" Rin just laughed at her green guardian and continued to bask in the freedom that she found in running. As she neared a grassy meadow she began to slow and eventually stopped to rest and look at the waning sun.

It had been nine years since Rin had begun to follow Lord Sesshomaru in his travels. Several years ago Inuyasha and his group, along with some help from a few allies, had defeated the evil Naraku and completed the Shikon no Tama. Kagome, being the kind and pure soul that she was, had wished for Inuyasha and herself to become full demons. Inuyasha in return had asked Kagome to be his mate, and together they had built a small house on the edge of the Western Lands, and occasionally visited the mansion with their flock of tiny pups. Sesshomaru still had disdain for his relatives, but could no longer truly claim hatred for his brother due to his blood.

As Rin mused on all of the ways her life had twisted and turned she reached over to pluck a nearby flower and absentmindedly plucked off the petals one by one.

'_I am seventeen now. Surely old enough to be mated or married to someone, yet I am not. Why has no man approached me by now? Am I that unsightly? But then, why would my lord choose to let me stay by his side if he could not bear the sight of me?_'

Rin was unaware of the red eyes of her demon lord following her every subtle movement from beyond the trees on her right. Sesshomaru found it hard to control his inner beast when the small girl was so vulnerable during her time of ovulation. _'Female in heat, must mate, must pounce now!' _

When the last shred of his control snapped Sesshomaru landed on the ground next to his ward and startled her out of her musings.

Rin immediately stopped daydreaming the moment Lord Sesshomaru dropped next to her. "Lord Sesshomaru, I am sorry for running away from camp today. Please forgive me for slowing you down."

It was then that Rin noticed the crimson shade of her lords' eyes, and though she'd never seen them this way before, she knew something was definitely wrong with him when he swung her over his shoulder and made his way into the forest. She knew better than to ask where he was taking her, but she did anyways. All she was given for an answer was a vicious growl.

Once Sesshomaru's beast found what it deemed to be a suitable spot to mate which was far enough away from Jaken he set Rin down on the leaf scattered forest floor. She was extremely surprised when her lord blanketed her body with his own and began nuzzling her neck and rubbing himself against her body. A strange fluttering moved across her skin and strange parts of her body became uncomfortable as he licked and sniffed his way around her, shredding her clothing in the process. In vain, she tried to cover her body somewhat but stopped when Sesshomaru growled and nipped her a bit harshly.

Gasping softly, she stopped thinking when he popped her now erect nipple in her mouth and began suckling like a babe. Her mind blurred and she didn't even notice when his hand traveled south and began rubbing at those strange places that were producing an odd dampness.

Suddenly something was pressing down and putting pressure on those places and when she looked down at herself, as if through a haze, she realized that it was a part of her lord which was pressing down on her. She watched the odd appendage go inside her over and over until Sesshomaru stiffened and he fell atop her as her inner muscles clenched and fluttered around him. Gradually her eyes began to feel heavy and she fell asleep resting in her lord's warmth.

When Sesshomaru awoke and found himself next to Rin, he immediately got up and began to dress._ 'To fall into the temptation of a human's embrace… disgraceful.'_


End file.
